Dalton Double Dates
by GleekyR5
Summary: One-shot. Kurt and Blaine refuse to stop trying to set up Quinn and Rachel with dates. Quinn and Rachel think that Kurt and Blaine are terrible matchmakers. What happens when Kurt and Blaine set them up with their old friends? JeffxQuinn and NickxRachel, implied Klaine.


Kurt, Blaine, Quinn and Rachel were all sitting on Rachel's bed in hers and Quinn's apartment. Well, it could be considered sitting, if Kurt wasn't upside down with his head on the floor and Blaine doing a headstand against the bed's headboard. The four had quickly become the best of friends ever since moving to New York together. Quinn had decided that as happy as she was about getting in to Yale, she had to decline the offer. Ever since she was a little girl she had always been interested in fashion. In fact, her and Kurt had worked together on the costumes for Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals in their final year at McKinley. So, her and Kurt had went up to New York to go to a fashion school after Kurt had not got into NYADA and they now had their own line called Pineapple Crush. Quinn had absolutely no idea why they called it that, it was Kurt's idea, but people seemed to like it - so she just went with it. Coincidentally, Blaine got into NYADA so when he graduated from McKinley he moved to New York too. Now him and Rachel were starring in their first play together, an off-off-Broadway modern day version of West Side Story where they would be playing Tony and Maria. It was just like high school all over again. The four had a reunion soon after Blaine moved to New York, leading to Kurt and Blaine getting back together (which received very loud shrieks of 'KLAINEEEEEEE!' from both Quinn and Rachel) and Quinn and Rachel buying an apartment together. Which leads us to where we are now.

The four friends were all arguing very loudly and it didn't seem that either side seemed to be winning. Blaine and Kurt had yet again set Quinn and Rachel up on dates. In the past few months of both girls being single, Kurt and Blaine took it upon themselves to 'spread their happiness caused by their love of one another' by trying to set up both girls with dates. The first time, they had set up Rachel with some guy in the fashion industry who ditched Rachel 5 minutes into the date, apparently, he didn't know that he was being set up with a girl. For someone who is 100% gay, Kurt has terrible gaydar. The first time Quinn was set up on a date, it was with one of Blaine and Rachel's co-stars, he ran away straight after the date leaving Quinn to pay for the meal. After a few (a lot) more attempts at trying to set them up, the boys had tried double dates, they had set them up with twins who seemed far more interested in the waitress serving the table in the restaurant than Quinn or Rachel. Basically, Blaine and Kurt should never set Quinn and Rachel up for dates, ever. But, it seems they haven't learned their lesson as they are currently trying to fix Quinn and Rachel up on another double date.

"Quinn and I refuse to go on another date with guys that you have set us up with! You two are terrible at being match makers! Just stop it!" Rachel shouted over Kurt and Blaine who were trying to convince Quinn to buy a new dress for the double date that the girls definitely did not agree on going on.

Kurt chose this moment to turn away from the conversation, "Sweetie, we're brilliant matchmakes" he started telling Rachel, "it's not our fault that none of your dates seem to like you and/or Quinn very much". Both Quinn and Rachel gave an indignant gasp at his words.

"I'll have you know Mr. I-think-I'm-an-amazing-matchmaker, that Rachel and I are both amazing girls who do not need our two gay friends who have terrible gaydar to set us up on dates, we can find plenty of perfectly interesting men on our own. We just aren't in love with the people from the fashion or musical theatre industry. And that, is not our faults!" Quinn screamed.

Blaine, being the calmest in the situation protested at Quinn's words, "But, they aren't from the fashion or musical theatre industry, they're ex-warblers. And they're awesome guys, trust me, we actually know these guys. And another plus, we've checked and they're 100% straight"

Rachel threw her hands up at that, "Great. Now you want us to fraternize with our ex-enemies! What next? You'll try to set us up with Vocal Adrenaline? We are never ever ever ever going on a double date with..."

* * *

"I can't believe Blaine and Kurt talked us in to going on a date with ex-warblers!" Rachel said to Quinn. Quinn just rolled her eyes at Rachel but smiled anyway, despite their differences the first few years of high school, Quinn and Rachel were now good friends and Quinn was very used to Rachel's craziness. Really, Quinn had stayed firm, everybody knew Rachel could be talked into doing it and then dragging Quinn along with her. So now, they were in some coffee shop near their apartment waiting for two ex-warblers called Jeff Sterling and Nick Duval, according to Kurt and Blaine, Jeff was Quinn's date and Nick was Rachel's. They had seen pictures of the two boys and had to admit, they were pretty cute. Plus, for once Kurt and Blaine were right, neither was in musical theatre or in fashion. They were actually both writing a book together which both Rachel and Quinn were very impressed by. "Don't worry Rachel", Quinn said, "i'm sure the boys will be fine, and if we don't like them, we never have to see them again, okay?" Rachel thought for a minute then slowly nodded her head, "Okay." she said, "but they better pay for our meal, the Dalton boys are known for being gentlemen... aren't they?" SHe asked cautiously, Quinn rolled her eyes yet again "Rach, you're not even the one who had to pay for the meal on a set-up date, and I'm sure they are perfect gentlemen".

"Rachel? Quinn?" The two girls stopped their chatter to turn around to look at who was talking, before them stood two very handsome boys, Quinn was in awe. The hottest guy she had ever seen was standing right in front of her, he had blonde hair that shone like the sun which was swept to the side perfectly. His muscles were totally obvious when he moved his arms and his eyes were a chocolate brown that made her insides melt. She tried to think of something to say, but apparently her vocal chords weren't working, Rachel decided to step in for her. "Hi!" she said brightly, clearly impressed by the looks of the brunette guy. "Am I correct in assuming that you two are the Nick Duval and the Jeff Sterling that we have heard so much about?" The brunette, Nick, Quinn assumed, gave Rachel a small smirk, "You are correct, and I'm assuming you're Rachel Berry, and might I say you look beautiful today." Rachel giggled, so this guy was a charmer. Cute. "Hi Quinn, I'm Jeff" Jeff said shyly, "Hi" Quinn said back, this guy was so cute. She decided she might as well get some conversation started.

"So, you and Nick are in the middle of writing your new book, right?" Quinn asked Jeff

"Yeah, we are. We're nearly done, the publishers said it'll be coming out sometime next year" Jeff replied

"Wow!"

"So what about you, what do you do?"

"Well, Kurt and I own a fashion line called Pineapple Crush and it is soon releasing internationally, right now, stores can only be found here, so we're looking forward to that!"

"Wait, you guys own Pineapple Crush? Me and Nick go there all the time, that's awesome!"

"Really? That's so funny!"

"Okay, let's play 20 questions so we can get to know each other better" Jeff suggested, Quinn quickly agreed. That had been one of her favorite games to play when she was younger. The first few questions were simple, what was their favorite color, favorite animal, favorite food, all that sort of stuff (they found out that both of them loved dogs and the color blue) but after that things got a bit more complicated, best childhood memory, greatest dream, greatest fear, most embarrassing was currently laughing like crazy at Jeff's most embarrassing moment, "Your sister really stole your towel while you were outside AND locked you out?" Quinn asked between her laughter. "Stop laughing" Jeff whined, but he was smiling "I accidentally took her towel, and she gets really mad if I use her towel, she was 10 at the time and I was 12, it was so embarrassing. But having 4 younger siblings, they're bound to embarrass you sometime." This sent Quinn into even more laughter.

"Okay, my turn to ask you something" Jeff said, "what is your greatest regret?" Quinn stopped laughing right away. "If I tell you" she said slowly "you'll hate me and you'll leave this date right now" she said quietly, looking at the ground."I won't" Jeff said grabbing her hands and holding them in his, "I promise I won't leave, and I won't hate you, you're the most beautiful, funny, kind, amazing girl I have ever met, please, just tell me". Quinn took in a deep breath "In high school, I slept with my boyfriends best friend. He got me pregnant and at our first Regionals competition for Glee club, I gave birth to a baby girl called Beth, Rachel's biological mother adopted her, which was hard on both of us". Quinn kind of said it all in one go, not daring to look into Jeff's eyes but gripping his hands tightly the whole time, she was afraid to let go. "Quinn?" He whispered, "Look at me, please?" Quinn slowly looked up at him, "I don't judge you for it Quinn, I promise I don't, that was like 5 years ago. What happened in the past is in the past okay?" Quinn nodded slowly, "okay", she breathed out. Jeff started leaning forward and Quinn leant into him too. Before long, their lips met and it was like magic. The kiss was soft but it had so much emotion inside, it said 'I'll protect you, I'll never leave you'. Quinn vaguely registered Rachel and Nick sucking face in a corner somewhere but she didn't care right now, Quinn and Jeff were in their own little bubble and all that mattered was them.

Jeff pulled away all too soon in Quinn's opinion, she saw Rachel and Nick exchanging numbers and Rachel tapping her foot impatiently waiting for Quinn. Quinn laughed out loud at that, it's not like Rachel had been exactly bored during this date. Quinn turned to Jeff and smiled, "I'll put my number in your phone okay?" Quinn asked Jeff. Jeff handed her his phone and Quinn did the same. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and her and Rachel walked out of the coffee shop, both with huge smiles on their faces. "Maybe Kurt and Blaine aren't so bad at this" Rachel sighed. Quinn hummed in agreement.

From their hiding spot behind a plant, Kurt and Blaine high-fived each other as the two girls walked away.


End file.
